Various apparatus for felling trees are well known. Examples include chain saws, rotary blades such as circular saws, and shear severing devices. Chain saws are subject to frequent failure because of the number of moving parts. Circular saws, while typically stronger and more robust, are also more bulky. Further, both chain saws and circular saws are run at high speeds with the attendant hazard from flying chips and debris. Shear severing devices require enormous amounts of power and leverage to fell trees having a diameter of more than a mere few inches.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tree cutting apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tree cutting apparatus with slow moving blades.
A further object is to provide a tree cutting apparatus which eliminates flying chips and debris during the cutting operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tree cutting apparatus which will cut large diameter trees with only minimal power requirements.
Still another object is to provide an improved tree cutting apparatus which is simple in operation, economical to manufacture and light weight for connection to mobile vehicles.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.